


5 again

by Fujoshi_writter



Category: Time travel - Fandom
Genre: 5, Girl - Freeform, Multi, sifi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 21:23:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13960311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fujoshi_writter/pseuds/Fujoshi_writter
Summary: What if you end up in your 5 year old body and every one minds wired to think that you suppose to be there meaning your younger siblings older then you. You suppose to be in 12 grade. Well that what happen to me and I got to find away to fix it!





	5 again

"Yawn~." My eyes staped open hearing my light childish yawn my long black hair in my face I moved it aside getting up falling off the bed catching myself with my hands seeing my chubby child hands. I blinked whapping my eyes. "Honey you want mommy to hold your hand on your 1st day of school!" A women voice called 'mom' My eyes widen in realization "First day of school!" I shouted running to the mirror."You forgot don't be screamed you make friends I about to come up to dress you." Mom said "I am five" I muttered "I am five,I am five" I keep saying I have to relive my school years I was about to go to college and get my dream job. I liked a boy that was my age I was planning on asking out. I got to relive property and my first month of my period wish hurted like a bitch. I am not in a good mood. Mom came walking up the steps I sat on the floor grabbing a pencil in paper "let me test my drawing and written scales."


End file.
